Out of Our Control
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: New town, new school... and the boys get into some trouble. Sam and Dean end up right in the middle of a school hostage situation. Sam 11, Dean 15.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and any mistakes seen here are mine and mine alone._

**A/N**: This story came from nowhere, but I just had to write it and see what it would have been like if the boys had been involved in a 'normal' school hostage situation.

* * *

**Out of Our Control**

**Chapter 1**

A new town, a new school. Sam and Dean Winchester carefully climb out of their dad's Impala into their brand new middle school, Rayson Middle School. It was only about two weeks into the new year; pretty good considering they were four months late the last time.

11-year-old Sam gave John a hug before walking to join Dean who, being 15, only waved his good-bye. Side by side they walked into their new 300-person school. They parted ways to go to their respective classes. It wasn't until the end of the day when they met back up in the parking lot.

As usual Sam would not shut up as he talked about his new classes, the subjects, and the teachers, some he hated and some he liked. Dean sat in the Impala, listening quietly to his brother who was going on and on about English and how he had learned how to spell 'aluminum' the first day in class. Sam finally took a breath as they drew closer to their newest house.

Dean used that silence to add his two bits, not like he actually cared. "Hey dad. Looks like we missed the Code Red."

John turned down the music a little. "What's that?" he asked as he thought about all the codes they had used in the Marines.

Dean shrugged. "It's a drill they practice just in case a terrorist attack or something like that happens."

John nodded to his 15-year-old. "You already know what to do. You guys still have your extra knives on you?"

"Yes, dad," they both replied in unison.

Nodding his approval, John pulled his black Impala up to the front of their little white house. The lawn was dying as fall set in; the trees had lost their leaves. The roof of the little house was brown with missing black shingles. The house had white paint with blue trim around the windows, and a worn out fence around their half-acre lot. All in all it was better than there last house, which had actually had holes in the walls that the boys had to fix so they could last through the winter. This house was actually quite warm.

They all trampled into the tiny house, each shaking off the autumn cold that chilled to the bone as it nipped at their faces. John set his boys to do their preparation for their new school, filling out necessary paperwork, and telling them to bring them to him when they were done, so he could check it. They had registered only the week before, but they had to complete the registration by filling out papers on their addresses, phone numbers, and other important information.

They each lay on the floor, pens in hand, filling out their own papers. Sam had been frowning the whole time before he finally spoke up. "Dean?"

Dean shook a little as he was brought out of his concentration. "Yea," he replied irritably.

"What would happen if a bad guy did come into the school?"

Dean looked at his brother. "We know what to do, Sam. Besides, it doesn't happen very often. Never at a school we've been to. Don't worry about it."

The answer satisfied the youngest Winchester... for only a short while. "But what if it did happen?"

Dean sat up and folded a finished piece of paper, and then he got to work on a biography he had been asked to complete for English. "It won't happen."

Looking at Dean, Sam could tell that he was not going to get anything else out of his brother. Later that night they each gave John their papers, at which point he signed them, and made sure to remind them to hand them in tomorrow.

The next day they handed their papers into the office, and the beginning of that day was quite normal. Sam and Dean met up in the cafeteria, each buying a few slices of pizza and some juice before sitting at a table in the corner of the small cafeteria. They talked very little. Then before Dean knew what had happened, an apparent football player walked by and tripped right beside Dean and Sam's table, dropping his tin tray and spilling his food. He immediately got up as people stared at the source of the clatter.

No one was laughing and Dean saw why. This young man was completely unstable with an evil glare on his face. Sam backed up in his seat a small bit.

But the young jock had other plans as he abruptly straightened and got in Sam's face. "You little bastard, you tripped me!"

Sam held up his small hands in surrender as he croaked, "No, I didn't, I swear."

The football player, not liking anyone embarrassing him in front of the entire school, advanced forward fast and grabbed onto Sam's collar, lifting him into the air a few inches. He was clearly bigger and older than Sam was, and the young hunter knew he would lose if they fought, even with his training.

But Dean was snapped out of his trance and quickly grabbed onto the jock's wrist, making sure to press as hard as he was able, and he emphasized every word that came out of his mouth. "Let go of my brother now, or tripping will be the least of your worries." He had stood up and was only taller than the guy by about an inch, so he knew even he didn't have the greatest advantage.

But the threat was enough to take the man's sights off of Sam and onto himself. He dropped Sam back into his seat and turned to face Dean. His fists were clenching and unclenching, his knuckles turning whiter and whiter. He raised his fist to his side and Dean went into a defensive stand, ready to dodge in a moment's notice.

Then from beside either boy came a small cough. They each turned their heads to face this fourth person. It was an older female teacher with graying hair and glasses who stood beside them with her arms crossed. She once again cleared her throat before saying, "Josh, what's going on?"

The young jock, Josh, didn't say anything before he swept his glance from Dean, to Sam, to Dean, to the teacher, and back to Dean. Dean could see the anger flowing from him, obviously not used to someone standing up against him, especially not the new kid. He didn't even say anything as he stormed from the cafeteria.

Sam sat trembling after he had left and Dean walked over to his brother to calm him down. But his tremors quickly subsided. The teacher got everyone's attention off of the boys before confronting them.

Dean turned quickly to explain to her what had happened.

The teacher only raised her left hand in silence. "I'm sure you guys didn't do anything. Josh is a very uptight young man. He gets angry at the most simple of things. Just try not to gain his attention again." And with that she turned and walked away.

Dean sat down beside Sam. Neither boy felt much like eating. The rest of the lunch Dean could feel the occasional pair of eyes on them. They had obviously not only gained the attention of Josh, but the whole school as well.

But soon lunch was over and the rest of the day was uneventful. Both boys kept their head down, and they kept their eyes open for the football player. But soon they were on their way back home on the bus.

Reaching home, Sam didn't say a word to John as he walked right by and went to his room. Stopping in the kitchen, Dean answered his father's concerned look. He sat down beside John and proceeded to tell the story from earlier that day, only leaving out a few minor details. By the end John was trembling with anger. Calming his father down, Dean promised him that if something happened again he would tell him, but for now just not to worry.

Dean entered the bedroom later that night to find Sam fast asleep on his bed. He covered Sam up so he was warm, and went to bed himself. He also quickly fell asleep.

The next day was same old same old. Sam kept a wider eye out for Josh, but he did not see him all day. Once again Sam and Dean meet in the cafeteria and sat at a bench closer to the door. Sam and Dean chattered quietly to each other about what they were going to do while John was away on a hunt. Dean then finished his plate of food and got up to get another.

But while he was standing in line for another plate of food at the far end of the room, the one person Sam was least eager to see walked in. Josh came in, and before anyone could protest he had locked the doors, trapping everyone inside, and pulled out a small .45 gun.

_More To Come..._

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so a little cliffie. I admit, this isn't my favourite story, but I was bored, and I would still appreciate a review on how I did. New chapter will be up tomorrow probably. Thanks to all who read it! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own any of this. In reality, the great Mr. Kripke owns it all._

**A/N**: Here is the second and last chapter. Thanks to all who are reading it. I really appreciate your interest, while I pass the time writing it. Please send a review my way.

* * *

**Out of Our Control**

_**Chapter 2**_

No one really saw the gun first; those who did passed it off as an allusion. But quite suddenly from the corner of the room a younger female teacher screamed. Very quickly everyone was alerted to an emergency and panicked; unknowing screams ensued through the hall.

Dean promptly dropped his second plate of food, spilling everything on the ground. Completely ignoring procedure, he took off toward Sam, pushing his way through the panicked crowd. Then a loud shot rang out and there was sudden silence in the cafeteria. No one moved. Everyone stared at the broken young man who was now in control of a very dangerous situation. Every kid in the room was standing, staring at Josh, and Dean used this to his advantage. Using his instincts, he quickly dropped to the ground and began to crawl toward Sam.

From in front of him, Sam listened to Josh yell to the enemy crowd. "You will not move. You hear me! I won't hesitate to shoot. Don't push me!" he said, swinging the .45 around wildly.

From beside the football player, the older teacher attempted to calm him down, stepping forward a bit, and in a soothing voice, spoke to him. Josh was intent on not listening and he flipped. He started to scream at her, waving the gun at the ground, and when she takes another step toward him, he points the gun at her... And without warning he shot her!

For a moment she stumbled backwards, her body registering the pain, before falling to her knees, clutching her stomach where the bullet had passed through. Dean couldn't help but stop his movements as he felt the shot vibrate through the floor. Then the teacher fell over to her side where two more teachers caught her and tried to talk to her, to make sure she stayed awake.

Sam still stood among the other kids, silent and still. Even the jock seemed shocked at what he had just done, but he did not waste any time for remorse. He stormed forward toward the youngest Winchester. Everyone parted as the enraged man came forward, ever closer to his intended target. Sam considered the thought of running, but after Josh's display, he was not going to put anyone else in danger.

Dean was close to Sam, but Josh reached him first. His fist connected with Sam's face who stumbled backwards from the blow; he grabbed onto his sore nose. Dean could not stop his body from standing, and before he knew it he was shouting at the unstable young football player. "Hey, keep your hands off of my brother!"

Josh swiveled the gun to point it at Dean before quickly pointing it at Sam's head. "Stay back or I _will_ shoot him."

Putting his hands up in the air, Dean surrendered, but his thoughts were all on Sam. "Just let him go. He didn't trip you yesterday. Let him go," he said with as much force and bravery as he could muster.

Josh's eyes shone with tears as he yelled across the hall. "It's not just him. It's everyone. Everyone treats me different. I thought that if I joined the football team then people then would stop hating me. No! Nobody can get past that fact that I am a little different." Josh almost began to laugh as he spouted his emotions, never a good sign from a deranged maniac. "You know how different my home life is? You probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you about it."

Dean nodded his head, knowing exactly what the boy was talking about, whether it was the same situation or not. But Dean couldn't look past the fact that this boy had a gun pointed at his brother's head.

Josh continued to mindlessly spout. "You two were the final straw. I can't take it anymore! You all just don't understand... You don't understand."

Then a male teacher behind Josh spoke up. It was the principle of the school, a tall, bigger man with a balding head. "Josh, calm down. I understand you are angry, but you can't hurt anyone else. It won't make anything better."

Dean took that time to sneak the last 5 feet to his brother. Sam leaped into Dean's arms, trembling violently. Sam may have been 11 years old, but he had not really experienced that much danger, especially not a gun to his head.

The principle, Mr. Pollock, and Josh were still bickering at each other. There were also background noises of kids murmuring about what to do, planning on making a run for it.

But Mr. Pollock had evidently said something wrong and more shots ran out in the hall. Everyone dropped to the floor and hid their ears from the echoing noise. Sam and Dean also dropped down, Dean finally _remembering_ procedure and crawling with Sam to safety under the table.

Nobody moved as Josh examined the room, and his eyes glazed over with anger at not seeing the Winchesters in the room anymore. Neither Dean nor Sam moved an inch as Josh's breathing got more hoarse, looking around the room. The silence was then interrupted as Joshed seethed with anger through his words, "Where the hell are you, Winchesters... That's right. I figured out who you are. You are making this worse for everyone. Just come out." Josh set a fifth shot into the roof, and it crumbled from the impact. Left behind was a missing tile.

Dean had learned to observe people, and without even looking at the angered young man Dean could tell he was willing to try anything. One moral their dad had always taught them was put others ahead of you. He grabbed his brother's small, trembling hand and slowly stood up amongst the crouching crown, pushing Sam behind him.

Josh rushed over to where the Winchester boys now stood, and took Dean by surprise. Josh clawed at Dean's shoulders in an attempt to get him out of the way, and the young hunter tripped; he fell to the ground. Josh grabbed Sam's arm and yanked him toward himself, whirling him around and placing the gun to his head.

Dean wasted no time jumping back up and facing his enemy. Taking an offensive stance, Dean yelled, "Josh, let go of my brother, now!" He could not keep the worry out of his wavering voice.

Josh shook his head violently and backed away from the nervous crowd.

Sam's grip was hard on Josh's arm, which was wrapped tightly around Sam's small neck.

Dean took a small step forward. Josh responded by backing up even more. Mr. Pollock, who had been standing protectively in front of the other teachers, now walked carefully forward. "Josh, let the boy go."

Sam let out a small whimper as Josh lurched him forward, threatening anyone to challenge him. "Stay back!"

Dean could not keep the anger out of his strides. Walking forward, Dean whispered softly to Sam. "Sam, calm down. OK?" He reached within 20 feet of his brother. Dean did not slow down as Josh took another step back. But he pushed the muzzle harder against Sam's small head. _This_ stopped Dean dead in his tracks

Dean no longer spoke aloud to Sam, not wanting to alert anyone. But instead used the secret language of the Winchesters, he used his eyes.

_'Sammy, we need to do something.'_

_'What, Dean? What can we do?'_

_'Umm... I can't do anything.'_

_'Dean...'_ Sam's eyes pleaded for his brother's help.

Dean couldn't move any closer, watching Josh's eyes squint with hatred.

_'Sammy, hold on.'_ Dean thought furiously for a solution. Soon the auditorium was filled with the sound of sirens, though. Dean could feel himself losing his chance. With the cops here, Josh would begin to panic, and a panicked human was not a good thing under the best of circumstances, and this was not one of them.

Dean's eyes searched the room. _'Sammy, _you_ have to do it.'_

Sam's eyes widen. _'What?'_

_'You have to do it.'_ Dean shook his head slightly. _'I can't get to you.'_

_'Dean I can't do it.'_

_'You have to.'_

Sam shook his head ever so slightly.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, Dean watched Josh begin to sweat. _'Sammy you have to do it now! You don't have much time.'_

Sam shook his head again. _'I can't do it.'_

_'Yes, you can.'_ Dean locked his eyes onto his brother's. _'You can. Just remember what Dad taught us.'_

Sam swallowed hard.

Hearing scratches at the door, Josh wildly grabbed onto Sam's hair pulling him toward the locked emergency exit.

Using a megaphone, an older cop shouted through the thick cafeteria doors. "This is the police! We have been informed as to what is going on! We give you one minute to surrender and come out with your hands up, or we are coming in by force!"

Josh's eyes lost some of their anger and were replaced with worry, but he did not stop his hasty pace.

Sam's eyes shone with determination. Even some of the teachers seemed to notice the young boy's change in attitude. Using his free hands, Sam grabbed onto the football player's muscular forearm and yanked as hard as he could.

Clearly smaller, but fueled by concern and anger, Sam threw the jock, Josh, into the air and over his head. Josh crashed into the empty concession line, spilling most of the food, and landing on the other side of the counter.

Hearing the crash, the cops broke down the doors and quickly flooded the room. Dean rushed over to Sam who was wavering precariously on his feet, weary from his efforts. He embraced him tightly.

Dean watched as paramedics rushed with a first aid kid to the shot teacher, who had a shirt compressing the blood. The kids all flattened themselves to the ground as the cops, with their guns drawn and pointed, bombarded the room.

Mr. Pollock came forward and spoke with one officer, whom of which quickly signaled his partners to the kitchen area. They rapidly crossed the room toward the hidden Josh, not even seeming to notice the two Winchesters standing alone in the middle of the room.

It seemed like an eternity before a female officer confronted them, but instead of the onslaught of questions one would have expected, the woman said only one thing. "Your father is here."

Both hunter's eyes shone with delight, and allowed themselves to be lead away from the action, where the hazy Josh was being lift, read his rights, and cuffed.

It appeared to take even longer as they all walked down the hallway between two columns of police officers with no prodding and no questions. Really it only took one minute before the boys saw their father, being held back by two burly officers, a look of distraught clearly on his face. But it lit up when he saw his sons, Dean, with Sam under his shoulder, walked toward him.

The men let john through, and the eldest Winchester hastily ran over to his sons, grabbing them both firmly and holding them tight. None of them spoke as more sirens erupted from outside.

Then Josh was dragged past the hunters. John had his eyes closed, but Sam and Dean both saw the young man. His clothes were covered in food, and his eyes were half closed. But there was still a tinge of hatred deep in them, only covered up by slight remorse. Both boys stared hard at the football player, whom had almost destroyed their lives. But they did not regret his fate.

None of them were allowed to leave right away, but no one approached them. John held both of his sons tight on his lap inside an ambulance. Holding onto his brother's hand, Dean watched as police and doctors ran everywhere, but no one bothered them. He didn't want to disturb that peace, but he squeezed Sam's tiny hand and Sam reacted. He turned his head to face Dean.

But Dean didn't say anything... with his mouth. He looked Sam straight in the eyes. _'You did good, Sammy.'_

Sam only nodded.

_'We're OK, now. We're safe.'_

_'Promise?'_ Sam asked hopefully.

_'I promise, little bro.'_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: I must send a huge thanks to all who read my first chapter; I just couldn't believe the response I had received, and I hope I did the first chapter justice. Thanks everyone for reading. 

Though, it was weird. For some reason, I just didn't get the inspiration to write this. So, I sat myself down and just said, "I don't care how this turns out, I am going to finish it." So, there it is.

So, I hope it wasn't awful. I also hope that you will send me a review, tell me what you liked, tell me what I can approve on, or just say 'Hi'.

Muchas Gracias!


End file.
